Getting back home
by Sadera Subaku
Summary: This a story on Satoshi and Daisuke, coming to my nieborhood and now we have to figure out how to get back home, rated K for now. dont know right Genres
1. Chapter 1

D N Angel

Disclaimer: this story's characters are not mine

Wow, I for sme reason cant write stories unless it is like 3 in the morning…what's with that

* * *

><p>It was a typical day at school. I was obsessing over some animes with my friends; I just wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation though. The current topic's title was D N Angel, nothing like the last one, Naruto. They then started to pass the pictures of the characters around. I memorized them so they thought I was actually paying attention.<p>

When I saw the pictures though I started to pay attention. I then understood everything in minutes….well not everything but a lot. I sighed; it looked like this topic would stay for a while.

Surprisingly, the topic speed past in a few weeks. when it finnaly did, they were going on about something else…..i wasn't interested and didnt even bother trying to figure it out.

Okay, I told you this much and it is boring right? Well it is leading somewhere i promise.

I was walking to school on a Thursday and I bump into a red haired boy who looked helplessly lost. To me he looked familiar but I couldn't quite place who he was. Behind him was a blue haired kid with glasses. I greeted them and asked who they were because they looked new to town. Then it clicked.

Daisuke and Satoshi from D N Angel where the two kids in front of me! Well, I guess it it'll be more fun if I wasn't narrating everything, so let's see what happens, of course, I already know, hehehe…

I turned the corner to get this school when a kid clumsily fell over me. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" I say to the kid. I then notice the bluenette behind him and see that they're strangers. "Who are you anyways?" I ask.

The klutz immediately got up and hid behind the boy with glasses, who just pushed them up so the sun was in them and I couldn't see his eyes. "Satoshi" he said bluntly. the red head boy was stuttering bedind him. "D-Daisuk-ke"

My eyes then widen in realization. "Oh! I'm sorry Hiwatari-kun and Niwa-kun" I say quickly. "Wait…y-you kn-know us?" Daisuke asks. "I…er…well…oh, just!" i sigh and gather my thoughts, knowing i looked like an idiot. "lets go to my house and I'll explain as much as i can, okay?"they look at me suspiciously but nod and follow me home. When I get there I read the note on the table and silently cheer to myself. Why? Dad was gone for a week on business.

"Okay, to be honest, I don't have a clue whats happening but…" _but what?_ I think to myself, _great, now I gotta think of something, and quick! _"...er, um...well, I-I'm sorry, I naerly...ok, i did overreacted from seeing you guys, its just that you are just fictional charicters from this anime my friends and I watch called D N Angel..." I say a little hesitent as I give them one of my DVDs that has the first full series. "uh.. you guys wanna watch?" I ask tilting my head slightly.

* * *

><p>we watched the movie and their reaction was expected. the two where dumbfounded. Of course they were, who wouldn't be?<p>

"Hey, guys?" I ask, seeing as the entire time they where glued to the screen. Satoshi was the first to snap out of the daze."how is this possible?" he mumbled, befor waking Daisuke from his.

"Um, un-until you guys g-go back home, you can stay here at my house, my dad wont be back all week so..." I trailed off when diasuke got up."I'd like to see this town!" He said happily, Satoshi was just mumbleing; "sure, but i would just like to go home...this place seems a bit wiered."

"Okay! How 'bout I give you guys a small tour of my nieborhood? well, what I know of it at least..."I ask, satoshi just nods lightly and pushes up his glasses, while Diasuke is literaly jumping with joy."Okay, lets go" I say getting my bag and opening the door. I just forgot to lock it after leaving.

* * *

><p>Okay, good? Bad? R&amp;R please &amp; see you next time! and sorry it is short, I did it in like 15 minutes so...yea.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ok, for once it isnt midnight im just whats next? i havnt a clue!so...yea...

Disclaimer: this story's characters are not mine

and on with the story!

* * *

><p>when we left disuke was somewhat excited but nervous too. he was bouncing around and it wasnt long until he figured out that this world was a lot like his, houses, resteraunts, parks, ect. a lot of it was the same.<p>

satoshi on the other hand was very jumpy, at every sound he would act as if a squirl might jump out and become godzilla or something. he kept a serious face and would not participate in any activities that diasuke and i where doing. im fine with that though...

we went to the park first. it was kinda fun."wow! I havnt been here for years" I say Hapily on the swing. diasuke was doing epic phantom thief jumps and tricks in the jumglegym. i looked to satoshi. he was focused on daisuke, probably taking notes about his movements.

I walked over to him after jumping off the swing. "hey, whats up?" i ask. he looks to me from the corner of his eyes."you would probably know from those...records... of daisuke and I..." i smirk and look to Daisuke. I then lean over to satoshi at perfect timing and whisper in his ear while daisuke hung upside down, showing his chest and stomach.

Daisuke ran back after a minute looking worried, "whats wrong?" i ask him. "Sato-kun doesnt looks too good..." he said. I looked to Satoshi and he was blushing madly. "is he getting a fever?" i ask. Daisuke walks to him and touches thier forheads together, only making Satoshi blush deeper.

I look to them. "maybe food will help?" i ask, eyeing Satoshi, he only nods and so we walk to a small asian resteraunt. We all sit down and take our order. we were silen till out drinks came. "oh come on, i hate silences" i say in a monotone voice. satoshi shrugs and Daisuke looks off to the side. 'Well, what is there to talk about?" he asks i think for a moment...

"what about your anges?" i ask. diasuke turns red and satoshi chokes on an ice cube. "come on, I want to know what its like, be sides, thats one of the diffrences between our worlds...can you change into the here?" I ask them. they shrug.i look to Daisuke, "mind if i try something?" i ask. he just nods, so I walk to him aand kiss him watching his, and satoshi's reaction.

Diasuke gasped so I slid my toung in for a moment before pulling away, he was still Daisuke, not dark, so i sigh. "aww...i was really hoping to meet dark..." I look at both of them, they where both red. but i suspect that satoshi isnt only blushing...hes mad too. "you wanna try?" i ask him, they both blush harder, turning away from each other.

"it is wierd though...where is dark...or is krad gone too?" They both have a blank face until the food arrives. they snap out of it and Daisuke is tearing up. "HE'S GONE!" he starts to sob, Satoshi, hugged him and shushed him, probably glad that krad is gone. i was slighlty dissapointed when a though came to my head. "hey, maybe they arent gone? what if there are still in your world? waiting..." they both looked up. i was suprised to see thet not only Daisuke, but Satoshi too had hope in his eyes.

I had noticed that we caught some attention and tipped the waiter to calm everyone down and that everything was fine.I pick up me chopsticks and start eating. they do the same and its quiet for the rest of the meal

we went to various places after and decide to go home when we see the sun starting to set. when we get home we walk inside so see something none of us had prepared for...

* * *

><p>hate it? dislike it? ok? like it? love it? let me know with reviews cuz i dont know. thnx for reading, updadtes will be done when i feel like it, srry for spelling, i dont feel like fixing it!<p> 


End file.
